


Duke and Mara having a nice chat

by Compactor, naudreyteampancakes



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Gen, and im sorry i made you cry, but damn i felt the thing when i was doing it, but i regret nothing as mara, im sorry mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compactor/pseuds/Compactor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naudreyteampancakes/pseuds/naudreyteampancakes





	Duke and Mara having a nice chat

"Don’t look so shocked. I am what I am."

He didn’t know why or how, but he ended up with evil Audrey stuck on his boat. He didn’t like her and he didn’t want to stay with her any longer, but he was doing it anyways because he was sure that Nathan was the person who asked him. “You’re not like this. Not anymore, anyways.”

"No. That person who replaced me was. I have always been like that, you should have expected it." She chuckled ironicaly, moving around, inspecting the boat. " I’ve made my researches, on who she was, what she’s done while I was… gone, somehow." She glared at Duke. "She tried to fix all the troubles. All those years; what we have done, she tried." She laughed and came back to serious way to fast. "All for nothing."

He smiled ironicaly when she laughed. The longer he stayed in the same room with her, the more he hated her.

She glared at him and he hid his smile as fast as he could. No, he wasn’t afraid of Maura… or whatever her name is. “It’s not for nothing, and Audrey, yes this is her name, will fix the Troubles and send to wherever you came from.”

She laughed again, louder this time. “You really think she’ll come back don’t you? Now that I have finally took control again, I am here to stay. Let me remind you that I am the original one, Audrey, as you call her, was just a shell of me and is not gonna come back that soon. She’s played the good girl long enough. And now that i’m free again to do what I want, i’m not gonna let this chance run away. Now, the only thing left that I need is William. And you are going to be one of them to help me to get him back.” She smiled, almost diabolicaly and sat on the first seat she found, waiting for an answer from Duke.

He didn’t smile this time, actually, he just stared at her, a serious look on his face. “You’re not Audrey. You’ll never be Audrey, and if you think I’m going to help you find William you’re out of your bloody mind!” He shouted this time, not worring about his tone. A few minutes later he continued, “Your memory is pretty good and I know you remember that thanks to William, Jennifer is on that hospital bed, and I don’t even know if I’m going to hear her voice again.”

"Awww how sad." Her smile didn’t moved away, on the contrary, it widened. "I wouldn’t be afraid for her if I was you." She got on her feet and moved closer to Duke. "Your friend—or girlfriend should I say— is going to be just fine. I can save her, I have that power; both William and I have it. But here’s the thing, i’ll save her, only if you help me. To save her life, both William and I need to use our power on her. Then, we both get what we want. Both our lovers are back." She passed behind Duke when she whispered, "Deal?"

He was about 30 minutes with Maura and he already knew how they fell in love with each other: both of them were so evil and so cocky. He already hated her. He rubbed his eyes and started thinking about her offer. It sounded pretty tempting. He just wanted Jennifer to be ok. “I don’t know if I can trust you.” He murmured quietly, he wasn’t even sure if Maura heard it.

"Oh you can, believe me." she heard him. "All you want is your Jennifer to be alright, huh? And I can make that happen." She still was moving around Duke, slowly. "All you have to do is help me right after. Then, once I get William back, i’ll never ask you anything ever again. I’ll leave you, Jennifer, and all your friends alone. You’ll never hear about me again." She stoped behind him, again, and her head leaned close to his ear as she whispered, "I promise you." with her permanent smile.

He got up from his seat and looked into her eyes, a frown on his face. “You still didn’t prove me why I should trust you.”

"Because i’m your one and only hope, that’s why. Otherwise, how will save your loved one? Who says she won’t make it finally? Her life is still hanging from the top of a cliff. I don’t think any doctor from this world could understand what happened to her. She could die on that bed, right now. It would be sad, wouldn’t it?" It’s like she couldn’t stop, always teasing that way. William was right: She must have loved giving people trouble. Just like she loves how she’s manipulating Duke and how she’s manipulated hundreds of people before. She was good at it, so good, it became a part of her. When she wanted something, she’d be ready to do whatever she needed to. "You have to trust me, because if you don’t, your Jennifer could saddly leave this world and this, forever. Her life is between my own hands. Test me, if you want some proof" she chuckled at the end of her sentence.

He knew he was being manipulated but he didn’t care that much. The only thing he cared about was Jennifer and if she would get out of this madness fine. He couldn’t let her die, because he loves her and because it would be his fault. He brought her to Haven and convinced her to stay. When she got into the Gull that day saying she would leave him and Haven behind, he should’ve let her go. But he didn’t and now he was paying for it, and Jennifer’s life was on Maura’s hands, so he decided he would trust her. “Al-alright. I’ll trust you. What do you want me to do?”

Her smile widened. “Good. Now,” she walked away from him, like she was leaving, but stopped just before, “I’ll need you to use your trouble. I know it’s modified and you now possess all the troubles your family has absorbed over the years. I felt it when I gave it back to you. I mean, when your Audrey gave it back to you. To save your Jennifer and assure her a good healt, I need William. To have William, I need that door to open again and the four people to open it: me, your Jennifer, that Dave and William. Because we miss one of them, I’ll need you to be that person. This is all you have to do for me. Then, i’ll let you free to live your life the way you want. But if you do something against me while your Jennifer is still at the hospital…” She glared at him right in his eyes, her smile disapeared and she said, very seriously, “Goodbye, Jennifer.” There’s been a silence when she finished what she ha to say. “See you soon, Duke Crocker.” And she left the Cape Rouge.


End file.
